Make Damn Sure
by EasternSunflower
Summary: Though her guardian was wicked, he was still her guardian. Picking up the peices of her when that man made her fall apart. No, the man to torture her soul was not Light Yagami, or Beyond Birthday, the opposite in fact." BeyondXOC Not YOAI, Gomen.
1. As Always

For this Story= Taking Back Sunday- Make Damn Sure

Chapter Songs= Josh Gorban- You Raise me Up Bright Eyes- SUnrise, Sunset Celine Dion- It's All Coming Back To Me Now BFMV- Hit The Floor Leona Lewis- Bleeding Love Mariah Carey- Circles

Chapter Title= As Always

"You got this new head filled up with smoke, and I've got my veins all tangled close to the juke-box bars you frequent. It's the safest place to hide."

A young girl sat silent in a corner of a small alley, unspoken words causing her soundless crying to make sobs jolt through her body. She looked to be abandonned by the rush of people passing by this evening. But She was used to this, she had lived in this town for over half of her 12-year-old life. She stood up sorrowfully, she knew that if she didn't get back to the orphanage then there'd be more trouble than there already was. She let out a subdued sigh and walked back towards the place she was forced to call home. As she was walking she kept her head down, the girl never even noticed the man who was currently following her, his dark hair in a mess, his eyes wide and emotionless. Maybe she did notice, perphaps she no longer cared. He noiselessly walked up behind her, and secured a hand over her mouth. The Strawberry blond girl's eyes widened breifly before she realized who it was.  
"Good Evening, Deisuk." he recited this everytime, and everytime was the same, his voice held nothing, nor did his eyes. 'Did that mean he had no soul?' Deisuk breifly pondered since the eyes were supposed to be the gateway to one's soul. However, she did not have long to ponder this, as he (As always) slammed her against a tree. She recoiled at the pain that it (always) caused. For the slim man to hold that much power was nothing new to her, but for others this might come as a surprise. She bowed her head, reluctant to let the inevitable happen. But (as it always did) it began.

Deisuk was not the type of girl to speak up, the slim man was fully aware of this as he redressed, leaving the ginger haired girl to recover alone. She whimpered to herself as she felt herself being picked up only minutes after her tormentor had left.  
"The same as always, eh Deisuk?" chuckled her rather hellish hero.  
She could only whine in response. Though her guardian was wicked, he was still her guardian. Picking up the peices of her when that man made her fall apart. No, the man to torture her soul was not Light Yagami, or Beyond Birthday, the opposite in fact. Here another side of L, the famous dectective is revealed. And another side of Beyond is as well, a softer side. Or was that a delusion as well? She could no longer think, as he laid her down on his bed before sitting at his desk and watching her. She wanted his comfort. Unlike what most people thought, Beyond could be as hot as the sun when he wanted to be, and she needed a human heater right now. So she made the only sound she could at this point, she let out a soft mewl. It got his attention, and he (As always) gently got up, as if waiting for that signal, and went around the bed to the other side. He gently laid down, wrapping his arms around the fragile trembling figure of the girl. "You know it's okay to cry around me, right, Dei-chan?" there was something hidden in the tone Beyond used, in her quickly dosing state she couldn't comprehend it. She simply mumbled a short string of words.  
"Mmmm, Warm... sleep... squishy.." "I'm squishy?" he asked, faking offence, and obviously amused.  
"Mmmhmm." the girl mumbled, trying not to giggle.  
"Well, you're squishy too. Right here." as he spoke he poked one of the younger girl's breasts, which had just began growing within the last year.  
Deisuk let out a squeak, and rolled away from him... THUMP.  
"Fuck." she muttered sitting up after falling off the bed.  
"Tsk. Tsk." he said peeking over the edge of the bed. "Little girls shouldn't swear."  
Deisuk glared at him, attempting to discreetly rub her now injured boob.  
"Aww, did I hurt you?" he taunted her.  
She childishly turned her head away and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You're mean." she pouted.  
"Whoever told you otherwise was greatly decieved." he said with a slightly evil smile.  
She giggled, the girl may not have known it, but Beyond loved to hear that sound.  
"Well, though I'm still unhappy with your calling my squishy, I guess you can stay the night." he said with a smirk.  
She stuck her toungue out at her before climbing back onto the bed and curling up beside him. He was sitting up, against the headboard, Deisuks's head reasting on his thighs as he patted her head, willing her to sleep.  
'My, she's getting too old for this.' Beyond thought as he saw the evidence of his arousal. Beyond couldn't deny it, though she was only 12, she was a very pretty girl. She had a little bit of baby fat still on her face and on the stomach, her thighs her large, and Beyond knew for a fact that they weren't muscle. But, all her flaws seemed to attract him more. And he had seen what L did to her, he didn't like it at all. Though she now seemed immmune to it, as she got older it annoyed him more and more. HE wanted to be the one touch her in that way, though he wouldn't dare until she was at least 16... Or if she asked for it. So for now, being her hero was more than enough, to hear her giggles, and to make her smile was good. But in front of that bastard L, he had to ignore her, act like she was nothing. It was obvious that she tried not to take it seriously, but Beyond knew better, it hurt her.  
'It's decided, I need to get her out of this place, at all costs.' He knew it was risky, but she knew of his murderous side, and seemed to enjoy the fact that she was the only one who saw any emotion from you at all. She also seemed to be excited at the sight of blood. This was another fact he liked about this girl.  
He'd have to find the perfect moment to run away. He needed to get her out of there before L infected her, before she finally gave up, and then he's claim her as his. No, Beyond would NOT have that. She was HIS Damnit. She belonged to HIM and NOT L.  
He calmed himself down, and glanced down at her sleeping form. her hair was an interesting shade. It was like a washed out shade of blood, Beyond was aware that no one else would make that connection, only he did. He didn't mind, he never did. It was never about him, it was all about her.  
Only Her. 


	2. A Break In The Cycle

Surprise Update! ^.^ I'm surprised I can still write something that's not a poem, dear lord, let's hope it works.  
Enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Songs= The Calendar Hung Itself- Bright Eyes Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Long nights spent with your most obvious weakness, shakin' at the thought. You are everything I want, cause you're everything I'm not."

The next day was horrible. For Both Deisuk and Beyond. L had decided to make his visit official. To Deisuk, this simply meant being "L's favorite" a role she did not wish to play, all the other children became envious of her, and would glare and pick on her.

For Beyond this was a time when Deisuk needed him the most, but he had to ignore her. He hated it. but mostly he hated L. He's the one who hurt her. He hurt Deisuk. HIS Deisuk. It was angering him just to think about the way L treated her in public. Beyond did not like to share what he thought was his. This was another reason why he was quickley finding that new kid irratated him. This kid was named Flare, he was 14 and Beyond Birthday wanted nothing more than to slit his throat. Along with his anger, and possesivness, he felt a horrible guilt wash over him as he realized he's have to ignore Deisuk's silent requests for support. But she was still too young to understand the fact that it was neccesary. She was still too innocent... this was good and bad.

"L is here!" all the children screamed passing by the sullen girl who stood still, her head hung low. 'Why does this have to happen today?' she was still weak from the night before. Bruises were forming. She had managed to talk Beyond out of checking her for bruises, knowing it'd only anger him to see the various bruises that decorated her body. Trying to cover them up, she wore a a black turtle neck sweater. It was fall so she could use that as an excuse. What confused her was why the famous detective, if he was so smart, why did he leave behind evidence?

"Good Morning, Miss Deisuk." the girl's eyes shot up imediatly, and she straightened up. Clearly expecting L to appear infront of her eyes. She wasn't dissapointed, but the detective wasn't the one who had spoken. She turned her head to the side, to see Beyond. Her eyes widened slightly. Not because she was scared of him, but because he was so CLOSE to her. She let out a squeak and accidentaly jumped to the side. Then to cover her tracks, she put a hand over her heart and went straight into formal mode. the girl gave a deep bow to each of the men, they looked like twins. One evil, one good. Only she knew apperences were deciving. "Gomenasai, Beyond-san, L-danna." she said in a polite tone. Looking up she saw Beyond frown slightly. She tried to refrain from giggling, she loved to piss him off, even if it was just a little. And she knew he didn't like it when she called L "L-danna."

With this thought it became a little harder to keep her giggles back.

'Why must she always do that?' Beyond asked himself, rather unhappy with the surname that Deisuk had given L. Okay, maybe unhappy was an understatement... But still, the look on her face soothed his anger a little.... JUST a little. She was trying to hold back a giggle fit, he could tell.  
L nodded at her, and gave her a look that clearly was a warning. Though Deisuk was sure that L knew that her and Beyond were on good terms, he really didn't know how good. And even if he did, he obviously wanted her to distance herself from him. Now that she thought about it, Beyond had been acting a little strange.... She's have to ask him later. Pushing her thought aside, she focused on being polite, so that Roger wouldn't have another reason to be angry with him. He had said that he wanted her on her best behaivior since there were some new arrivals coming. She believed that he had said the boy's name was Mello... he sounded cute.

"What are you thinking about, Deisuk-san?" asked the deviL- I mean L, as he tipped his head to the side, staring at her with his eyes wide as usual.

"Ah, it's just that I heard of a new arrival coming sometime soon, I believe that his name was said to be Mello, L-danna." she glanced over at Beyond again, to see that he was silently fuming. She smirked internally.

"Ah, what're you so happy about, DeiDei-chan?" Beyond asked, a rather evil look coming to his eyes.  
Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that her 'Internal' smirk, hadn't been so internal... She had been in fact smirking. She mentally smacked herself, then just to be sure that she hadn't actually smacked herself she raised her hand to her cheek, and acted like she was itching her face. Now Beyond was fully over his anger, and now rather amused. This annoyed her, she would have stuck her toungue out at him... if the deviL - I mean L, but he's the deviL to me, so get over it. - hadn't been there, but he was there. That's when she noticed the two boys standing beside - more like behind - the deviL. Now it was her turn to cock her head to the side, the deviL noticed and smiled faintly, she had to hold back a shudder, she never liked it when he smiled.

"Glad you noticed, I figured that there was a 97% chance that you would notice, but I was begining to doubt that logic."

Wow, she just got dissed by the deviL.

"This is Mello, and Matt." he spoke motioning the blond as Mello, and the red head as Matt.

"Deisuk." Deisuk said bowing to them as well.

"Hey." the blond said, meanwhile the redhead simply waved, then went back to his PSP.

She she wasn't any gaming master, but she knew what game he was playing, she had tried it once, and failed miserably.

She'd been so frustrated by that game that she had nearly murdered Beyond when he had come in to fetch her for dinner. He'd been surprised but had managed to calm her down.

Now Deisuk kept her smile plastered on her face, hoping neither of the new arrivals would notice the cracks that were quckley forming in her mask as she stood. L was watching her carefully, making sure the cracks stayed hidden.

"Deisuk-chan, would you please join me in my office?" the deviL asked, tilting his head to the side, the look on his face revealing that Deisuk didn't have a choice.

Still, she willed her eyes to contain excitment and nodded with fake happiness.

Fake. That was exactly what is was.

Deisuk followed L to his office, Beyond looked away, unable to watch.

~Deisuk's POV~

'Again... I don't want it to happen again. Beyond! You'll help me, right?' But when I looked back, Beyond was walking away... 'Why? Why is he walking away?? No! Beyond... You're suppose to protect me!' Quickely realizing the cracks in my composure I forced myself to smile again. It's was only then that I realized that we'd already made it to his office.

"Please..." I whispered, trying to stop him.

"Please what?" he asked, raising a brow. "I do not know what you speak of."  
I just looked at him, my confusion melding with hope.  
That hope was almost instantly crushed as he motioned for me to come towards him. I gulped and did as he said, settling on his lap.

I sighed and submitted as he reached out and touched me. In places he shouldn't. 'He has no right to touch me like this!' That's what Beyond said... But he left me.... Even when he promised that this time would be dif-

"Ahh... Feels..." I couldn't help the moan when he began to rub my left nipple with his right hand, and my right with his left.  
He smiled coyly. "Good, right? See Deisuk-chan, I want you to enjoy this too.." His tone held something, something I couldn't comprehend just yet, not in my current state.

I could feel myself getting wet... No! I'm not allowed. It can't feel good! I began to struggle, though surprised he moved quickely, pinning my smaller form to the floor.

"No, Deisuk-chan. You were doing so good too..." he trailed off, his tougue licking a trail down my back as he lefted me so I was on my hands and knees. I immediatly knew what was about to happen.

"No! Not like this!" I cried, this was always was the worst, mostly because it felt good.  
Finally, I went limp, and went numb.

I can't remember what happened, but I don't think I want to.  
Next thing I know, I'm on his lap again, he's gently petting my hair, but it's never comforting. Not like when Beyond does it.  
'Beyond...' I miss him, but why did he leave me?  
I am bumped out of my musings by the deviL.  
"I know that you will not be happy with me right now. But this is for you're own good." I didn't like his tone.

~Beyond's POV~

'Too long. It's taking much too long!' I've timed it. I know how long it should take! Not this long.  
Something isn't right, I know it. My fears are confirmed as I watch luggage being brought down. I can taste bile in my mouth.

Something. Isn't. Right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, I'm not sure if this is short, I think it may be. But I can't tell with stupid Notepad, since I don't currently have Microsoft Word (Crazy, I know)  
And this twist actually only came to me just now =) 


End file.
